origin_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Impulse
Real Name -''' Andrew Schultz 'Current Alias -' Impulse 'Identity -' Secret 'Alignment -' Good 'Affiliation -' The Disciples 'Base Of Operations -' Fort City 'Gender -' Male 'Species: '''Metahuman '''Occupation -' Student, Vigilante Biography Origin Andrew Schultz was an average 16 year old high school student. He lived with his mother, and never met his father, who left before he was born. One night Andrew was struck by a bolt of lightning that changed his life. The bolt of lightning gave him the power to control electricity. He later found out that the reason for him getting in this accident was the doing of the Olympian God, Zeus. Zeus came to Andrew in a vision, he revealed to him that he was his father, and that he was soon to be in danger. He told Andrew that a powerful metahuman was on his way to kill him, and since Zeus, or any God could not directly contribute to events on earth, he had to send the lightning to activate Andrew's powers so he could defend himself and stop the man. The person who sent the man to kill Andrew was Ares, the God of War. Ares despised Zeus and wanted to rule Olympus himself, he noticed Zeus would regularly watch over Andrew more than any other of his offspring, and that he saw a special potential in him. Ares knew he could not defeat Zeus in a fight, so he decided to attack Zeus in another way, by killing his son. In order for Ares to do this without outright revealing it was his doing, he forced the wind god, Aeolus, to grant powers to a mortal to get the job done, although Zeus found out and was able to warn Andrew in time. After Andrew defeated the man sent to kill him, who would go on to take the name, Whilrlwind, Zeus told Andrew that he should use his gift to protect his city and help those in need. Powers & Abilities Powers * '''Electrokinesis: Being the son of the Olympian God, Zeus, Impulse was born with the potential to harness electrokinetic abilities. Because not all "half-blood" children possess their power at birth, Impulse's powers were activated when Zeus sent a bolt of lightning to strike him. The bolt altered his physiology, allowing Impulse to generate and manipulate electricity. With this power, Impulse is able to create blasts of lightning from his hands. His manipulation of electricity is very advanced, as he can also control the intensity and voltage of his blasts, making them feel as minor as a small tase, or as intense as an actual bolt of lightning. His body also regularly produces electricity internally, greatly enhancing his physical attributes. ** Electromagnetism Manipulation: 'Impulse is capable of creating electromagnetic fields that allow him to magnetize and move metal objects. ** 'Superhuman Speed: '''Due to the constant flow of electricity in Impulse's body, his nerves are constantly being stimulated, accelerating his movements, and allowing impulse to move at lightning speeds. ** 'Superhuman Reflexes: '''Due to the constant flow of electricity in Impulse's body, his nerves and brain waves are constantly being stimulated, increasing his reaction time. Impulse's increased speed also augments his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events much faster than a normal human. ** 'Accelerated Perception: 'Impulse's hyperactive brain waves, caused by the electricity constantly stimulating them, also extends to his mental capacities, allowing him to take in information and process it at much faster rates than a normal human. ** 'Flight: 'Impulse can hover and glide though the air by projecting static from his hands, to act as thrusters, although he is much faster on the ground. ** 'Accelerated Healing: 'Due to the constant flow of electricity in his body, Impulse's cells are constantly being stimulated, causing damaged tissue to rapidly regenerate. ** 'Extreme Force Generation: 'Through Impulse's ability to accelerate his movement, he can generate great amounts of physical force. His superhuman speed lets him manifest his enhanced force into powerful strikes, able to propel objects or people several feet. While this does not enhance his strength, it compensates for his normal physical strength by greatly increasing the force behind his hits. The more he accelerates his movement, the more force he generates. ** 'Electrical Transportation: 'Impulse can travel through electrical conduits (wires, devices, etc.), although he does not learn this ability for a long time. ** 'Electricity Absorption: '''Impulse can absorb and drain electricity from anything run on it. He is also immune to electricity. **Phasing:''' ''Impulse can phase by allowing his body to become pure electricity for a moment. ** 'Resurrection: 'Impulse can restart a persons heart with electricity similar to electric CPR. ** 'Technokinesis: '''Impulse has the ability to interfere with and somewhat manipulate technology, due to his control over electricity. Category:Electrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Healing Factor Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Metahuman Category:Heroes Category:Extreme Force Generation Category:Intangibility Category:Technokinesis Category:Accelerated Perception